clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Eve Spicer
Eve Spicer is the daughter of Holly Spicer and Abel Villareal. Her birth was considered very unusual since her father, Abel Villareal, had died from a heart attack before she could have been conceived. (It has been proven that she, in fact, is Abel Villareal’s daughter). She has a slightly older brother named Seth and the two are half-siblings to Phoenix Villareal. She lived in the Mid-Nowhere house with her brother, her mom, and cousin, Sammy B, in Windenburg until she ran away Forgotten Hollow. Eve was born sometime after the 8th episode of Road to Fame. Description Eve is a very evil witch, born with magic from her mother Holly Spicer. Unlike her brother Seth, Eve enjoys being evil and killing people. As a toddler, she was very sweet and as a child, but as she aged up into a teenager, she loved learning magic but took it too far when she was angry that Seth enjoyed acting like a human teenager. As she grew older, Eve got more powerful and want to kill people that would eventually cause her to use them as food for vampires she would soon take control of, such as Arya Ambrogio. Even though Eve hasn't hurt Sammy B, Sebastian and Cody liked she hurt other people, she dislikes them a lot, especially Sammy B and Seb, after she was taken down during a fight with Seb. Although Eve is very powerful and strong, she is not great during physical fights as seen when she lost the fight against Seb. Known cc Skin here Hair (current) here 2nd eyeshadow here ⚠️ Adfly ⚠️ Toddlerhood Eve aged up into a toddler not long before the 59th episode of In the City when her aunt, Lilith, found out about her niece, Eve, and also her nephew, Seth. In order for Eve to have been born, Holly had to give up some of her life. Eve was given white hair in contrast to her brother's black hair. She and Seth were considered "the last goodbye" from their father, Abel. She was created by her mother, Holly, who is a witch. Childhood Eve was artificially aged up into a child in the first episode of Witches by her mother, Holly, using a magic spell. She was aged up at the same time as her brother even though they are different ages. This was done to her and Seth would be able to learn magic. She proved to be good at teleporting and all her witch homework. It was also shown that she wanted a new friend, as she and Seth didn't get along very well. Teenhood Just like when she was a toddler, Eve aged up artificially and continued to wear white to symbolize the fact that she was not born the same way as her brother, Seth, also believing that white symbolizes purity and good magic. One time, Sammy took Eve and Seth out at night in secret, and Eve grew jealous of a girl her brother was getting a crush on, as she felt it was distracting him. Despite her only practicing white magic in front of her family, she learned dark magic too and had an evil alignment, which enabled her to kill Seth's love (Izumi & Shiew) interest because of feeling that Seth should only be practicing magic instead of associating with humans. In the final Witches episode, Sammy tried to convince Eve to no longer do evil magic, but she refused to do so. Eve used her evil magic to turn an innocent man into becoming her minion and took him away to another island. Eve also moved out of the house at this time. Adulthood After the release of Realm of Magic, and after Clare bought Vampires, Eve was mentioned as the ‘white haired witch’ by Arya. It was revealed that Eve had seduced Arya (who was interested in Eve). Arya explained everything to Cody, and Eve appeared to be the problem. In episode 3 Eve was shown talking to Arya in the intro, and then she walked through her castle corridors, within which there were other vampires. She turns a man into fruit, and is then seen looking outside eating fruit from that fruit bowl. Sebs girlfriend Zendaya is seen walking at this time, hinting that Eve may have taken her. In episode 4 of Vampires, Seb and Sammy B snuck into Eve's mansion, where Sammy tried to take down Eve and Seb managed to rescue his girlfriend Zendeya after Seb fought Eve. In revenge for this rescue, Eve kidnapped Braylen and compelled Arya to turn him into a vampire. She called Sammy to tell him what she had done, allowing Braylen a few seconds on the phone to confirm that she wasn't lying. Victims -Izumi Murakami -Shiew Gillespie -Danica Hall -Julian Wurth (Possibly) Trivia * Eve was born after Abel managed to get Holly pregnant even when he was a ghost, using dark magic which shortened Holly's life. *Eve's white hair originates from her being born using magic, Phoenix also has this hair, due to her being revived by Holly's magic. *Eve's name comes from the bible and the story of Adam and Eve, as it links to Abel's name. *Holly was discovered to be pregnant with Eve in the 8th episode of Road to Fame. *Eve is at least a year or so younger than her brother Seth. *Lilith found out about Eve and Seth in the 59th episode of In the City. **Eve's name was discovered and first seen in that episode. *Eve is meant to look similar to her aunt, Lilith. *Eve killed Seth’s potential Love Interest because she felt left out. *Her possible complete name is Evelyn *She is meant to be more mysterious and hard to tell if she's good or bad character(probably good in the end, but doing some bad things before) *She is British and Spanish. *Eve is the first true evil sim in the series. *Eve was the first sim to kill another sim in Clare's game *Eve and her brother Seth are mentally younger than they actually are because of Holly ageing them up before it was their time, therefore, she has a mind of a child/teen. *Her favourite food are human made apples. *Eve is the first adult to have Noelle's child hair as an adult. *She now lives on the top of the hill of Forgotten Hollow. *As a witch, Eve has control over vampires, especially Arya Ambrogio. *Eve uses magic to make her hair grow and be styled Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fourth generation Category:Villareal Category:Witches Category:Teenager Category:Alive Category:Accidental Babies Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Bastard Category:White hair Category:Pink eyes Category:Forgotten Hollow Category:Evil Sims Category:Windenburg